clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Clan Castle
__NOEDITSECTION__ "The Clan Castle houses your Treasury and any reinforcement troops or spells sent by your clanmates." ---- ---- *'Summary' **A Clan Castle is needed for creating or joining a Clan. It houses troops which can either be placed as reinforcements during an attack, or used as defenders when the player's base is under attack. **Players begin the game with a ruined Clan Castle. While it is in ruins, it is surrounded by obstacles (plants and stones) and cannot be moved. Rebuilding a Clan Castle requires 10,000 Gold but does not require a free Builder and its reconstruction happens instantly. Once it is rebuilt, players are able to create a Clan or join an existing one. The Clan Castle can also be moved once it is rebuilt (you do not need to join a Clan first or remove any surrounding obstacles). **Once players join a Clan, they have the ability to "Request" once every 20 minutes (or faster if the clan has a "Donation Request Wait Time" perk or if they bypass this wait time by using Gems). Also, players can add a message to tell other players what troops they would like. Other Clan members will see the request in the Clan Chat and can donate a certain number of troops, spells or siege machines to the Clan Castle (depending on the clan level and the player's Clan Castle level). ***Starting at level 4, players can request for one housing space's worth of Spells from their clan mates; level 7 Clan Castles or higher allows them to hold two housing space worth of spells. ***Starting at level 6, players can request for Siege Machines from their clan mates. ***If the troops/spells are depleted before the Wait Time ends, the time remaining is displayed on top of the clan castle. ***There is currently a glitch whereby the time remaining is not displayed if the only thing missing is the siege machine. **Players can use Clan Castle reinforcements during battle, and any troops housed inside the Clan Castle can defend the player's village whenever he/she is offline. ***Players can choose to toggle the defense status of defending Clan Castle troops, to either guard mode or sleep mode. In guard mode, troops housed inside will defend the player's village from attacks, whilst in sleep mode, troops housed inside will not do so. The latter mode can be useful to save Clan Castle troops for attacking, especially in Clan Wars. **Players receive experience points for each troop they donate. 1 experience point is earned for every housing space of troops donated; for example, donating 1 Archer earns 1 experience point whereas a Giant will earn 5 experience points and a Dragon 20 experience points. Players can normally donate a maximum of 6 troops per request, though up to 9 can be donated in a higher level Clan with the "Donation Limit" perk. Every housing unit of troops donated counts towards the "Friend in Need" achievement. ***Players receive 5 Experience for each housing space of spells donated; so each Dark Spell or Freeze Spell yields 5 Experience, while 10 Experience is gained for each 2-space Elixir Spell donated. Each Spell donated will count towards the Sharing is Caring achievement. ****In Clans that are level 7 or below, players can only donate 1 spell to each request; in clans that are level 8 or above, players can donate 2 spells to the same request. ***Players receive 30 Experience for each Siege Machine donated. **The Clan Castle is home to the Treasury, which receives loot earned from Star Bonuses, Clan Wars and Clan Games. This replaces the previous War Loot storage space, and is not dependent on the actual level of the Clan Castle itself. Attackers can only steal a very small percentage (3%) of the loot stored within the Treasury so one should not claim the loot until they feel they need them. ---- *'Defensive Strategy' **The Clan Castle troops are very important up in higher leagues. This is because they can distract and possibly kill attacking troops, reducing the attacking army size and wasting precious seconds. **If your Clan Castle is in 'guard' mode and enemy troops come within a 12-tile radius of your Clan Castle, any troops donated by your clanmates will file out to attack. While defending, troops from your Clan Castle are able to jump over . This is also true for Heroes. **When the Clan Castle is selected, the activation radius can be seen like the range of a defense. It is the only building (other than defenses and Hero Altars) that demonstrates this behavior. **If the Clan Castle is destroyed when defending, any troops remaining inside will not be able to deploy for the battle. They are perfectly safe, however, and can be used subsequently in attack or defense as usual. ***This can happen when only air troops are used to destroy it, and some or all of the troops inside can only target ground troops (and thus will not deploy), or (more rarely) if the Clan Castle is destroyed by Spells before it can deploy troops. **Try to place the Clan Castle somewhere near the center of the village so that the troops within will respond to attacks quickly from any direction. This will also make the clan castle hard to trigger, allowing the reinforcements to maximize damage inflicted on attacking troops. **Keep in mind that once enemy troops that have no favorite target become aware of defending Clan Castle troops, they will target those Clan Castle troops before they target any buildings. This urge will even prompt them to break through a wall if necessary to get to the defending troops. As such, placement of a Clan Castle full of Archers behind an interior wall will force attacking troops to break the before attacking surrounding buildings, whether this is desired or not. **This building has a lot of hitpoints (generally third only to the Town Hall and Eagle Artillery), making it a very good building for absorbing damage while your defenses attack. **Although the Clan Castle is a very useful building for defensive purposes, this is not considered as a defensive building. Keep this in mind if your base would be attacked by strategies including defense-targeting troops. **Defensive units that survive an attack, regardless of their health level, will return to the Clan Castle at full health. This is in contrast to when these Clan Castle troops are deployed offensively; they are expended if deployed in an attack. **If a base gets attacked by air units, only the troops that can attack air units (Archers, Wizards, Dragons, s, Minions and Witches in that order) will come and defend. All other troops will stay inside the Clan Castle until ground units are deployed. **Archers are great entry level Clan Castle troops, as they offer a substantial defense against both air and ground troops for little cost. Their primary advantage is their ability to shoot from behind walls. However, an attacker with a Poison Spell or a Dragon will be able to quickly kill them. **Dragons are a very commonly used Clan Castle troop at Town Hall level 6 and above, especially in Clan Wars. They are resistant to single Poison Spells and do high splash damage against both ground and air troops. However, they have come to be expected by many players, who will likely have a strategy to eliminate them. (Such as pairing up many dragons with Balloons, the Dragons can eliminate the defending dragon easily.) An Electro Dragon is also good for it's ability to deal high damage to multiple units. *'Offensive Strategy' **It is crucial to try to lure the troops out of the defending Clan Castle when attacking. Players can do this by deploying a single unit within the range of the enemy's Clan Castle. This is to prevent a situation where players are forced to fight these troops within range of the enemy's defenses. It's also useful to know what type of defending troops are in the Clan Castle before deploying the whole army (e.g. you don't want to deploy mass Barbarians when the enemy has Balloons defending his base). If you cannot reach the castle's radius from the outside of the base, then use 1-2 Hog Rider(s), as they can get closer by jumping over . **Note that Skeletons and Bats (spawned from spells or Witches) will not activate the Clan Castle and cause it to deploy its troops. This means you should not use a spell spawning these to lure the Clan Castle troops, but conversely it makes them an excellent choice to take out the Clan Castle if it is undefended somehow (Bats will not attack the Clan Castle however, as they target defenses). **Once the enemy troops are fully lured out (if your luring troop(s) die before all enemy units are deployed, you will need another lure) then take them out with a Lightning Spell or Poison Spell or lure them out further and dispatch them with whatever troops you have. **After luring the troops out, a player can choose to surrender the battle (if you decide these troops put you in a disadvantageous position), ignore them (not recommended), kill them with a Lightning Spell or Poison Spell or lure them farther away from the defensive buildings before battling them with your own troops. Note that once deployed, Clan Castle troops no longer have a trigger radius and will travel the entire length of the map to attack any enemy units. Use this to your advantage to draw them as far away from the defensive buildings as possible. **An easy way of handling strong troops is to lure them far away from the base. Place one Giant at a far side, wait for the Troops to come close, and then deploy Archers in a circle around them; they should be taken down easily. This technique also works on Heroes, although it is harder and Heroes can't be lured far away from their trigger radius. **When weaker troops come out of a Clan Castle, use a Lightning Spell or Poison Spell to get rid of them. These two spells only damages defending troops (not your own troops), so you may use it while the defenders have engaged your attacking troops without fear of friendly fire. ***However, if the troop is a strong one (Like a Lava Hound, or a Dragon), you can choose to tackle it with your own troops because spells are ineffective and shall be saved for more threatening defensive buildings. **Another way to deal with a large number of weaker troops is to draw them out and deploy Wizards if a Lightning Spell or Poison Spell is not available. The Wizard's high splash damage can one-shot entire groups of low-health troops. **Remember that even if a Clan Castle has no Clan shield, it can still have troops in it from previous clans. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **The Clan Castle undergoes significant visual changes when it is initially repaired (level 1), and when it is upgraded to level 2, 5 and 8. Much of the detail of the top of the Clan Castle is obscured by your Clan Symbol once you create or join a Clan. However, one can put the castle into sleep mode and thus hiding the clan symbol. ***When it first appears, it is ruined (it looks like the top has collapsed or the building has been damaged by an explosion). ***When you initially "rebuild" it to level 1, it appears as a square stone structure with sloped sides. It is adorned with a single window, two grey metal doors and a wooden roof. ***At level 2, a battlemented platform is added to the wooden roof of the Clan Castle, resembling that of a level 8 Town Hall. A second window appears as well. ***At level 3, four corners of the Clan Castle receive wooden supports, and shields are added to each corner of the battlemented platform. the small mat sized paths right next to the doors change to steel as well. ***At level 4, the wooden supports are replaced with stone supports. The wooden roof is opened, revealing a ladder leading down inside the castle itself. The exterior of the Clan Castle receives gold embellishment on the doors, between the windows and on the shields. ***At level 5, the Clan Castle is painted the same as the level 9 Town Hall. The walls become vertical and the doors receive stone trim. The ladder is now changed to grey steps, and black shields are added to the corners of the Castle. ***At level 6, the Clan Castle still has the same grey-black coloring, however the shields are changed to gold, the roof is completely enclosed, and the doors gain yellow stripes. The roof is now fully closed once again. ***At level 7, the Clan Castle retains its gray-black coloring, but its doors are much larger, plated with three golden stripes, with the keyhole on the middle stripe. The shields on the corners are changed, being gold with grey borders, and they are further reinforced with a golden stripe. Between these shields, there is one golden ring resembling a door knocker for each wall. ***At level 8, the Clan Castle takes on a new blue-gray color scheme. The giant gold-plated doors are replaced with giant gray doors with dark gray edges, with a golden keyhole in the middle. The shields are now replaced with spiked corner guards with bolts in the middle between the corner guards, and the bottom corners have been further reinforced. The top of the Clan Castle is now blue with golden battlements. ---- *'Trivia' **When clanmates donate troops, they march into your Clan Castle from the Clan Path located on one edge of the clearing. When you donate troops to your clanmates, they march from your s to the Clan Path and disappear. **Troops leave the Clan Castle in the order in which they were donated. ***Prior to the June 2017 update, troops left the Clan Castle in the order: Barbarians, Archers, Goblins, Giants, Wall Breakers, Balloons, Wizards, Healers, Dragons, P.E.K.K.As, s, Miners, Minions, Hog Riders, Valkyries, Golems, Witches, Lava Hounds, Bowlers, and also left from lowest to highest level. **Donated ground troops walk through walls to get to your Clan Castle, rather than jumping over them. **When the Winter 2012 update came, Supercell had to raise the hitpoints of the Clan Castle because people were destroying it with the Santa's Surprise spell before it could deploy any troops. **If a rebuilt Clan Castle is destroyed in a raid, it will exactly resemble the original Clan Castle ruins. **The Clan Castle ruin is repairable at Town Hall level 3 through regular gameplay. It is not available at earlier Town Hall levels, even with Gems, as it is impossible to construct and upgrade Gold Storages to accommodate the needed amount until Town Hall level 3. ***However, by using real-world money to purchase a resource pack at Town Hall level 2 (which allows players to overfill their storages), it is possible to obtain the necessary Gold to rebuild the Clan Castle at Town Hall level 2. ***The Winter Jam event that occurred during late 2019 before the release of Town Hall 13 temporarily halved the costs of buildings, making it possible for players with Town Hall 2 to rebuild the Clan Castle without needing to purchase resource packs. **Prior to the 16 September 2014 update, it is impossible to remove troops manually. **The "full" bubble will normally show if your Clan Castle is full of troops, but it will not show if you are not in a clan. **While being upgraded, the countdown timer for the next troop request will be hidden by the countdown timer for the upgrade. **The bubble shows Treasury icon if your Clan Castle is full of resources. **The Clan Castle previously required 40,000 Gold to rebuild, but was later reduced to 10,000. This resulted in rebuilding the Clan Castle significantly easier when one is in Town Hall 3. **A considerably loud sting plays when defensive donated troops exit from the Clan Castle. The audible sting seems to continue playing even after surrendering/ending battle and will not stop until the audio file is played all the way through. **If the Clan Castle finished upgrading during preparation day it will still have the previous level capacity in the war map although when scouting the base it'll seem on its normal level with bigger capacity. *Technically through normal gameplay only a Town Hall 3 or above player will have enough storage space to repair the Clan Castle, but players with lower Town Halls that purchase resource packs can repair the Clan Castle early - see the trivia above. Category:Buildings Category:Army Category:Resources Category:Clans Category:Home Village